


The end of Solomon Grundy

by Sarren18293



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Accountant, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	

Fan Fiction : The Accountant

Title : The end of Solomon Grundy

Pairing : Braxton / Christian Wolff

Warning : Spoil ค่ะ! อย่างน้อยก็เนื้อหาความสัมพันธ์หลักๆ ของตัวละครล่ะเอ้า! แนะนำว่าใครยังไม่ได้ดูกดปิดไปเลยยังทันนะคะ

Author’s Note : ลองเขียนให้เป็น Canon Divergence ค่ะ เราชอบอะไรดราม่าาาาา (แล้วเราก็อยากเห็นแบร็กซ์ตันทำสีหน้าเจ็บปวดรวดร้าวด้วย ชอบบบบบ 5555+)

 

 

“ฉันเห็นในแววตามัน ไอ้เพี้ยนนั่นไม่ยอมวางมือแน่”

แบร็กซ์ตันละความสนใจจากหน้าจอที่กำลังฉายภาพตำแหน่งรอบบ้านและในบ้าน สองมือที่กำลังรัวอยู่บนแป้นคีย์บอร์ดหยุดชะงัก ความทรงจำเก่าเก็บจู่ๆ ก็ลอยฟุ้งขึ้นมาเหมือนตะกอนใต้น้ำที่ถูกกวนจนขุ่น  ชายหนุ่มเหลือบสายตามองนายจ้าง เปิดปากถามคำถามที่แม้กระทั่งตัวเองก็ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าจะถามไปทำไมว่า “ไอ้นักบัญชีนั่น” อีกฝ่ายหันกลับมามองเขา สีหน้าแสดงความงุนงงสงสัย “บรรยายรูปร่างหน้าตามันหน่อยว่าเป็นยังไง”

ลามาร์ แบล็คเบิร์นกลอกสายตาไปด้วยขณะที่พูดตอบ “สูงราวหกฟุต ผมสั้น รูปร่างใหญ่แบบนักกีฬา” เจ้าตัวนิ่งไปชั่วอึดใจ “แล้วก็เป็นไอ้เพี้ยนไม่เต็มเต็ง” คนสูงวัยขอดค่อนต่อด้วยอาการหยามเหยียดเต็มทน

แบร็กซ์ตันอยากจะถอนใจแรงๆ เขาไม่นึกใส่ใจความบาดหมางส่วนตัวระหว่างตาแก่นี่กับเจ้านักบัญชีที่แฝงมาในน้ำเสียงตอนพูดเลยสักนิด เขาแค่ต้องการข้อมูล มีอะไรบางอย่างของเจ้านักบัญชีนี่ที่ทำให้เขาสะกิดใจ _อะไรสักอย่าง_ ที่เขาก็ไม่รู้ว่ามันคืออะไร

แบร็กซ์ตันพยายามชี้ประเด็น “ผมสั้นที่ว่านี่คือสั้นแบบไหน” เขาถามต่อ “แล้วเสียงล่ะ คุณเคยคุยกับเขานี่ เสียงเขาเป็นยังไง”

เส้นความอดทนและความหวาดกลัวที่ปะปนกันอยู่ของลามาร์ แบล็คเบิร์นพุ่งขึ้นพอกันกับน้ำเสียง “จะอยากรู้ไปทำไม” เขาตะคอก “ฉันจ่ายเงินให้แกมาจัดการมัน แค่นั้น ก็ทำซะสิ”

แล้วเสียงปืนหนึ่งนัดก็กระหึ่มดังขึ้นหลังสิ้นประโยคของลามาร์

แบร็กซ์ตันละสายตาออกจากนายจ้างกลับมาที่หน้าจอ พยายามโยนสิ่งที่เพิ่งถูกตีรวนขึ้นมาไม่นานกลับลงไปในซอกหลืบใดสักแห่งในสมองใหม่ ออกคำสั่ง “สี่คน ไปที่ประตูหน้า” เขาว่า “จัดการมันซะ”

 

————————–

 

_“มันอยู่บนหลังคา บุกเลย เร็ว”_

เสียงจากวิทยุสื่อสารดังขึ้นดึงสถานการณ์ให้ตึงเครียดกว่าเก่า แบร็กซ์ตันมองหน้าจอสลับกับท่าทางกังวลไม่สู้ดีนักของนายจ้าง นึกอยากพูดอะไรสักอย่างเพื่อรับประกันความมั่นใจแต่สุดท้ายแล้วก็เลือกที่จะหุบปากฉับ ใช่คิดว่าจะแพ้หรือถูกฆ่า เขามั่นใจในฝีมือของตัวเองและลูกน้องใต้อาณัติอยู่มากพอตัว เพียงแต่อะไรสักอย่างที่รบกวนจิตใจเขามาตั้งแต่เมื่อครู่มันยังไม่หายไปไหน และคำว่า ‘ไอ้เพี้ยน’ ของลามาร์ แบล็คเบิร์นที่ได้ยินก่อนหน้าก็เหมือนกลายเป็นเสียงสะท้อนที่เขาสลัดออกจากหัวได้ไม่หลุด

เขาออกคำสั่งเรียกลูกน้องทุกคนที่เหลืออยู่ให้กระจายตัวบริเวณโถงบ้าน เสียงปืนยังคงดังต่อเนื่องอยู่หลายสาย สอง…สาม…สี่คน แบร็กซ์ตันมองเหล่าลูกน้องที่ล้มตายเป็นใบไม้ร่วงผ่านจออย่างนึกประหลาดใจ _ปกติแล้วนักบัญชีที่ไหนมันจะเก่งสู้รบได้มากขนาดนี้กัน_

ความคิดแรกที่วูบผ่านคือภาพของพี่ชายที่ถูกฝึกพร้อมกันมา เจ้าคนที่มักแผ่นเสียงตกร่องเหมือนหุ่นยนต์ที่โดนลงโปรแกรมไว้ผิดพลาด แบร็กซ์ตันกะพริบตาถี่ๆ พยายามสลัดหัวไล่ความคิด โดยไม่รู้ตัวปลายนิ้วของเขาบีบเข้าที่สันจมูกช้าๆ พี่ชายของเขาหายตัวไปเป็นชาติแล้ว หายไปพร้อมๆ กับชีวิตของพ่อที่ฌาปณสถาน จะเรื่องนักบัญชี ไอ้เพี้ยน รวมทั้งฝีมือต่อสู้นี่ก็ดี ทั้งหมดมันก็แค่เรื่องบังเอิญ

ใช่ ไอ้ที่รู้สึกไปเองอยู่ตอนนี้ก็แค่เรื่องบังเอิญเหมือนกัน

 

————————–

 

แบร็กซ์ตันผุดลุกขึ้นทันทีตอนที่ได้ยินบทเพลงของโซโลมอนแว่วมาจากลำโพง

เขาจดจ้องหน้าจอ จ้องราวกับจะให้มันทะลุ จ้องเหมือนกับจะให้มันลุกเป็นไฟ และเขาก็ควรจะรู้สึกยินดีที่เห็นนักบัญชีนั่นบาดเจ็บ ถ้าเพียงแต่ไอ้นักบัญชีที่ว่านี่มันจะไม่ใช่พี่ชายเขา _พี่ชายที่หายหัวไปสิบกว่าปีของเขา_ บทเพลงโซโลมอนที่ถูกร้องออกมาเสมือนท่องอาขยานนั่นเป็นหลักฐานได้ดีเสียยิ่งกว่าอะไร เพราะเป็นเขาเองที่ต้องทนฟังพี่ชายท่องเพลงนี้มาตั้งแต่เด็กจนโต

ความยินดีและความกรุ่นโกรธพุ่งกระแทกสติสัมปชัญญะของเขาพร้อมๆ กัน ยินดีที่ในที่สุดก็ได้พบ โกรธที่อีกฝ่ายไม่เคยจะติดต่อมา แต่ที่มากที่สุดในตอนนี้คือความหวาดกลัวว่าทันทีที่ได้พบกันอีกครั้งเขาก็จะสูญเสียอีกฝ่ายไป

เขาต้องรีบออกคำสั่งลูกน้องที่เหลืออยู่ให้ _หยุดยิง_

แบร็กซ์ตันกระโจนพาตัวเองไปที่ประตู

 

————————–

 

ภาพสุดท้ายที่แบร็กซ์ตันมองเห็นคือร่างของพี่ชายเขาที่ป่ายปัดครูดลงกับผนังเสาพร้อมกับเสียงโลหะที่แหวกผ่านชิ้นเนื้อ ประโยค ‘หยุดยิงสิโว้ย’ ของเขาเพิ่งจะผ่านพ้นริมฝีปากออกไป เป็นชั่ววินาทีเดียวกับที่ลูกน้องของเขาลั่นไกแล้วตอบว่า ‘ไปตายซะไป’ ก่อนที่พี่ชายของเขาจะล้มลง

แบร็กซ์ตันสาดกระสุนใส่ลูกน้องตัวเองโดยไม่ต้องคิดซ้ำสองเลยด้วยซ้ำ

เขาโผตัวไปหยุดที่ร่างของอีกฝ่าย ตรวจสอบลมหายใจ ชีพจร สัญญาณชีพ _อะไรก็ได้สักอย่างสิวะ_ ที่น่าจะยังหลงเหลืออยู่ แต่รูโหว่กลางหน้าผากพร้อมหยดเลือดที่ไหลตามใบหน้าลงมาช้าๆ ดับฝันและทลายความหวังของแบร็กซ์ตันจนไม่เหลือชิ้นดี

แบร็กซ์ตันไม่ได้กรีดร้อง ไม่ได้ตะโกนแผดเสียงหรือร้องไห้ฟูมฟาย แต่ที่ใต้ฝ่าเท้า เขารู้สึกเหมือนพื้นที่เหยียบอยู่ค่อยๆ ปริแตกแหลกลง

ลามาร์ แบล็คเบิร์นเดินออกมาจากห้องหลังเสียงทั้งหมดเงียบไปแล้วหลังจากนั้น

 

————————–

 

แบร็กซ์ตันมองเห็นแต่สีแดง

สีแดงทั้งจากร่างของเขา ของพี่ชายเขา และจากร่างของนายจ้างที่ถูกเขาเป่าหัวซะกระจุยไปแล้วนั่นก็ด้วย เขาไม่ได้ใส่ใจคำวิงวอนร้องขอชีวิตหรือข้อเสนอเรื่องเงินของมันมากเท่าไรนัก อันที่จริงแล้วเขาไม่ทันได้คิดอะไรแบบเป็นเหตุเป็นผลสักเท่าใด แค่กวาดปืนออกไปตามสัญชาตญาณ แล้วก็เหนี่ยวไกไปตามสัญชาตญาณ เป็นความผิดของไอ้แก่นี่ตั้งแต่ต้นแล้วที่ทำให้พี่เขาต้องตาย

เขาหันกลับมามองร่างพี่ชายที่ยังนอนแน่นิ่งอยู่บนพื้นอีกครั้ง แบร็กซ์ตันเคยมีความคิดหลายๆ อย่างว่าถ้าวันนึงเขาเจออีกฝ่ายแล้วจะทำยังไง จะกอดรัดด้วยความดีใจ หรือซัดใบหน้าเอ๋อๆ นั่นสักหมัดสองหมัดด้วยเหตุที่ทิ้งเขา แต่ไม่เคยมีสักครั้งที่เขาจะจินตนาการถึงอะไรแบบนี้ วาดภาพถึงศพของพี่ชายที่มานอนตายอยู่ตรงหน้า โดยที่เขาเป็นได้เพียงแค่ไอ้งั่ง ทำอะไรไม่ได้เลยสักอย่าง

_แบร็กซ์ตันเอาปืนยัดปากตัวเอง แล้วลั่นไก_

เพราะงั้น ในเมื่อเขาเป็นแค่ไอ้งั่งที่ทำอะไรไม่ได้ ก็จบชีวิตไปแม่งพร้อมๆ กันเลยแล้วกัน

 

 

END.


End file.
